


[JenLe] Crepusculario

by muscari_k



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscari_k/pseuds/muscari_k
Summary: 十年火箭炮设定 接上篇OOC19岁李帝努 x 28岁钟辰乐
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 9





	[JenLe] Crepusculario

18岁生日应该有漂亮但是最终会被抹到脸上的蛋糕，喷洒得到处都是的彩带，一束火红的玫瑰和一个落到嘴唇上会有些过热的吻。李帝努不清楚钟辰乐会怎么想，他有些忐忑地准备了半个多月，结果钟辰乐告诉他要提前一天庆祝和大伙儿吃火锅。辛辣翻滚的红汤和此起彼伏的抽气声氤氲不起一点浪漫氛围，他只能努力挡住递向钟辰乐的酒杯，结果被黄仁俊怼了一句“李帝努你咋这么烦呢这都几岁了还护崽”，眼看着东百大哥和上海老弟一次次碰杯干了个痛快。领着红着脸的钟辰乐回到家，那家伙扎进浴室洗完澡一蒙头就睡了，连个象征性的晚安都没说一句，让捧着牛奶端到床头的李帝努被晾得着实恼火。

于是李帝努第二天把钟辰乐晾着一整天，假装看不到他有点期盼的小眼神，到晚上小猫嘴角眼看着撇下来的时候再把蛋糕捧上来，笑呵呵地说，辰乐呀生日快乐。然后看小猫翘尾巴得意洋洋地发言：李帝努，我早就猜到了！

李帝努暗暗摇头，笨蛋，你才不知道呢。

只是没有料想到辰乐对着蛋糕许愿的时候会招来这样一个大乌龙。

【十年前的场合· 19岁的李帝努 x 28岁的钟辰乐】

与那声不寻常的巨响和粉红色的烟雾一样，不合时宜出现在此处的还有一个脑袋染得和橘子一样、衣衫半褪的钟辰乐。

之所以猜测是钟辰乐，是因为李帝努一眼瞥见了对方耳朵上的小痣。瘦了，高了，没了肉乎乎的脸颊，正抿着嘴脱衣服的钟辰乐看起来像雪粒子一样冰冷不可靠近。他身上的扣子正解到最后一颗，手腕落下的时候腰腹就这样展露在李帝努眼前，白得晃眼。居家裤已经被蹬到脚踝，纤细笔直的腿一览无余。

李帝努被眼前过于香艳的场面晃得愣神，一时就这么傻站在原地沉默着，视线胶着在钟辰乐身上怎么都移不开。

“浴霸坏了吗，怎么这么冷”，钟辰乐一个哆嗦把敞开的衣襟又裹上了，正想抬头去找开关，被直勾勾盯着自己看的李帝努吓了一大跳，“我靠李帝努你站这里干吗呢！”

“辰乐啊，现在……”李帝努望着他欲言又止。

“不行，洗完澡再做。”

“什么？”李帝努有点懵。

“洗澡呢，急什么”，钟辰乐冲他摆摆手。

“不是，辰乐啊”，李帝努依旧有点搞不清情况，犹犹豫豫开口。“你是辰乐……对吧？”

“不然还有谁？”橙色脑袋的钟辰乐冲他一挑眉，打量的眼神像探照灯一样照射过来，似笑非笑，“不想看见我？好啊李帝努，怎么，在外面养小情儿滋润滋润呢？”

李帝努摇头急急忙忙解释，见钟辰乐皱着眉头靠过来，伸出的手虚虚在自己和他头顶比划了一下，眼神里的疑惑更盛：“李帝努，你怎么变矮了？”

接着左手手腕被钟辰乐抓起来，他盯着李帝努空荡荡的中指，声音更加不解：“……结婚戒指也不见了。这话该我问你吧，你是李帝努？”

“是。”李帝努看钟辰乐板着脸目光突然冷下来，心里就涌上来那么点委屈，他的辰乐去哪儿了呢，眼前的人尽说着些他听不懂的话，还一脸戒备，憋了半天也只能回一句“我的辰乐也不见了。”

“什么？”对方一头雾水。

“就在刚才对着蛋糕许愿的时候，辰乐才不见的。我的辰乐，棕色头发，笑起来像小猫一样的辰乐，喜欢吃拉面，玩起游戏来好胜心很强的辰乐……”李帝努的声音越来越轻，因为对面头顶像橙子一样金灿灿的家伙正在似笑非笑地打量他，看到他停下来还露出一副很期待的表情让他继续说下去。

李帝努有点被冒犯到噤了声，对方却像是获得了什么关键信息一样突然笑起来，笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，皱起的脸颊肉显出熟悉的猫咪纹路，他整个人就像加州最饱满多汁的橙子，在灼热的阳光下散发扑鼻的果香，那样热烈地想从枝头冲下来与你击掌，在你舌尖舞蹈，在唇齿间留下迷人的酸甜。李帝努觉得自己在那片橙色中燃烧。

那颗橙子热切地注视着他，脸上的笑容还有继续扩大的趋势。他笑得李帝努头晕目眩，他说，李帝努，原来你这么早就这么喜欢我。

自称28岁的那个钟辰乐告诉他，可能是18岁的钟辰乐触发了一些特殊的机制，所以他和十年前的自己互换了时空，来到十年前的地方。李帝努想，这怎么可能，这怎么也解释不通吧。

钟辰乐从浴室里出来的时候李帝努还在沙发上愣神，看起来仍是不解的样子，然后就被钟辰乐轻轻踹了一下，说李帝努你给我找套衣服穿。洗完澡的钟辰乐只裹着条浴巾，大片雪白的皮肤就这样裸露在空气中，头发还滴滴答答滴着水。他踹李帝努的力道软绵绵的，踹完人腿也不收回去，就这么架在李帝努的大腿上，顺势在沙发上坐下了。客厅的灯照在他的脚踝上，莹白的、沾着水珠的。钟辰乐的腿肚子和他瘦削漂亮的脚踝不一样，还有一点软绵绵的肉，像棉花糖一样。李帝努伸手去推，没推动，或许是他本身也没那么想推开，手掌贴上温暖柔软的小腿时忍不住摩挲了一下，然后就触电般放开了手。

他摸摸鼻子，有点窘迫地说，你的衣服都在你房间的衣柜里。

钟辰乐一脸愉悦欣赏着他的羞窘，咯咯地笑着说，怎么办呀，我现在穿不下我自己的，哥哥可以借我穿你的吗。

然后李帝努落荒而逃，脸和耳朵都红得和桌上的小番茄一样。

他一定是故意的，李帝努一边翻找着自己的睡衣，一边忿忿地想。

钟辰乐一贯不叫他哥哥，除了刚认识的那时候，其余时候总是李帝努李帝努这样没大没小地直接喊名字。但是若是有事求他就会变得异常乖巧，像小猫一样蹭过来抱住，用撒娇的语气说哥哥哥哥，拜托了，帮我个忙吧。李帝努总是很容易在这种猫咪的柔软中败下阵来，就像他不能眼睁睁看着小猫流浪街头，他也不能拒绝钟辰乐这只狡猾的小猫的请求。

他拿着睡衣返回客厅，钟辰乐依旧裹着那条浴巾，只是换了个姿势把自己折叠起来，他看起来百般聊赖，靠着萨摩耶抱枕撕手上的死皮。李帝努把衣服递给他的时候正看见他撕出一点血迹，皱着眉头轻轻地抽了一口气。

李帝努抓着他的手看了一眼，说：“别动，我给你找个创口贴。”

然后衣服下摆就被钟辰乐拉住了，他凑得很近，脸上的呼吸都快要喷到李帝努脸上，脸上带着坏坏的笑，说哥哥，你吹吹就不疼了。

咳。

绯红飞上腮边，李帝努别开脑袋，就听到钟辰乐说，或者嘛……哥哥，亲一下。

亲一下就不痛了。钟辰乐眼睛笑得弯弯的。

李帝努转头瞥了钟辰乐一眼，眼神有点不受控制地往对方的嘴唇上飘。李帝努正沉默着要走开，突然被钟辰乐拽住小臂拉下来。

“你是笨蛋吗。”钟辰乐微不可闻地喟叹了一声。

脑袋低下来的瞬间钟辰乐柔软的双唇紧紧贴上来，舌尖霸道地挑开李帝努的唇缝往里面蹿，勾着他的舌引导他进入自己的口腔。

好软。钟辰乐的嘴唇像果冻，柔软的，滚烫的，甜蜜的。李帝努含着他果冻一样的嘴唇，有些生涩地回应着，学着样子舔舐过钟辰乐的牙齿上颚，缠着对方的舌头轻轻吮吸。呼吸喷在脸颊上，滚烫的痒痒的，李帝努有些沉醉在这样的缱绻中，吻得愈发缠绵，每一次进入钟辰乐的口腔都似乎要舔遍每一个角落。钟辰乐被他压在沙发上亲吻，半个身子陷入毛茸茸的萨摩耶抱枕中，像撒了糖霜的橙子蛋糕一样香甜，甘之如饴，让他不知疲倦地一次次吻上去。

呼吸迷乱间李帝努的双手已经抚上钟辰乐的皮肤。钟辰乐身上带着牛奶沐浴露的香气，皮肤是玉石一样的莹白温热，他的双臂不知何时已环上李帝努的脖颈，身下胡乱裹着的浴巾散开大半，露出青年劲瘦的腰腹。

李帝努的手指从他胸前的茱萸慢慢滑落，轻柔地拂过他的腹部，指尖在漂亮的肌肉线条上流连许久，才神色复杂地开口：“辰乐，你……有腹肌啊。”

“废话！”原本被李帝努撩拨地浑身发软的钟辰乐此刻咬着后槽牙，腾出一只手摸上李帝努的耳朵使劲揉搓，“早就说过了，不——是——猪——肉——老子腹肌六块妥妥的好吗？”

“哦，嗯，你有，真的。”李帝努耳朵被搓得热乎乎的快要烧起来，晕乎乎地点头。

“混蛋李帝努，居然说老子的肚子上是猪肉，那就让我探探你的猪排！”

钟辰乐一把撩开李帝努身上的格子睡衣，一爪子搭在他肚子上狠狠摸了一把：“靠，犯规了，怎么可以有八块——你住健身房的吗？”感受手下弹性极好的腹肌，钟辰乐不甘心地再把手往衣服深处探，更是嫉恨到不行，子弹肌、人鱼线，这家伙吃什么长大的，十几岁就长这样了？

李帝努被钟辰乐胡作非为的手摸得呼吸急促。他依旧不是特别清明，只觉得钟辰乐游移的手太烫了——像撒哈拉里热烫的沙砾缓缓磨过，带来粗钝的疼和炙热的火，灼干他身体里的水分。身体里有个声音叫嚣着，渴，极度的渴，贴上对方的唇，紧紧贴上去，似乎只有这样才能缓解此刻的渴求。

“哥哥，你硬了哦。”

钟辰乐的手覆上李帝努睡裤凸起的地方揉搓，坏心眼冲他挤挤眼睛，露出一个狡猾的笑容。

一切都是那样顺理成章。在双唇相触的瞬间两颗小行星碰撞出耀眼激烈的火花，溅到裸露的皮肤上是灼热的星屑，而这整片宇宙在钟辰乐将李帝努的阴茎含入口中之时化作寂静的尘埃。李帝努好像感觉不到别处任何的存在，只有辰乐湿热的口腔、吞吐的动作能够牵动他被灼烧的神经末梢。他是熔化的铁水，膨胀的热气球，浴室里氤氲起的雾气，大脑混沌，眼前是橙色的重叠的影——钟辰乐跪在沙发上，未着寸缕地埋在他双股间动作，唇颊殷红，半干的头发像落笔晕染到一半的油彩。

李帝努喘着气用了点劲才在高潮前将钟辰乐推开。见他一脸忍耐没有要射的样子，钟辰乐吐出来后有点遗憾地嘟囔“较什么劲啊小屁孩”，然后直接被李帝努按倒在沙发上。少年急风骤雨地亲吻，脸上带着少有的急切，肆无忌惮地夺取对方口腔里的空气，吸得钟辰乐舌根发麻。

李帝努抱着他零距离相贴，腿交缠在一起，手指无师自通地往钟辰乐臀缝中探。穴口湿软，按压揉搓不多时便能够轻易探入两根指尖。钟辰乐被他毫无章法的手指动作搅得躁热，抱着李帝努的手臂不轻不重地掐了他一下，腿弯搭到他腰上轻轻地哼：“在浴室弄过了，快点进来。”

真正进入时候的感受和手指是不一样的。少年脸上沾着细密的汗，发酵的情欲在他和钟辰乐的脸上都染上火烧云的红。不容质疑地深入，他将自己深深埋进去，如同推开洋面薄薄的冰层。钟辰乐整个人是湿淋淋的，疼痛和快感像波浪一样将他浇透。李帝努大开大合地挺动着，唇上却很温柔，像在对待稀世珍宝。喉间的呻吟被李帝努囫囵吞下，从尾椎窜上来的酥麻快感被放大得仿佛要将他从身体内部剖开。十年后的钟辰乐与这个时空的李帝努在冬日夜晚抵死缠绵。李帝努身上有柠草混着汗水的清香，就像穿透很多个夏天的少年时代的海风，有着青春无知无畏蓬勃生长的味道。此刻他们紧紧相拥，仿佛当真拥有无穷无尽的夏日。

结束酣畅淋漓的缠绵，钟辰乐靠着李帝努的胸膛喘气。对面的少年刘海儿和睫毛都带着潮湿的水汽，像落水的可爱小狗，将他搂得很紧很紧。钟辰乐突然就笑了。

他懒洋洋啃了一口李帝努的下巴，收获小狗一个纯真而疑惑的眼神。

“喂李帝努”，钟辰乐把戴着戒指的那只手伸到李帝努的面前，钻石的切面在灯光下折射出美丽眩目的光晕，他有些慵懒却认真地盯住李帝努的眸子，缓缓开口，“快一点把这个给钟辰乐戴上，知道没有？”

“嗯。”

“笨蛋。”

说实话那时候你吻技很烂，牙齿磕到我嘴唇好几次，还像个小狗一样乱啃，好笑又可爱，差点没破皮。

但是我还是想早一点把我自己交给你，无论是现在的我，还是未来的我。

End


End file.
